<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the blue moonlight we become one by salt_over_papercuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817228">in the blue moonlight we become one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts'>salt_over_papercuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic af honestly, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworked Manga Editor Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a dead body in the middle of the bed, Osamu softly snored, not at all inconvenienced by all the noise Akaashi was making at nearly 2 in the morning. The subtle rise and fall of his chest filled Akaashi with warmth. He laid out next to him and sneaked an arm around his torso, letting himself paint two, three, four kisses on his boyfriend’s nape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the blue moonlight we become one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im running on half a braincel rn<br/>i'll maybe come back to correct typos and whatever this weekend but anyway i bring a lil' something to the OsaAka potluck, hope y'all like it</p><p>this fic was heavily influenced by the following songs:<br/>life's too short - tinashe<br/>come over - the internet<br/>dive - victoria monét</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed closed and Akaashi immediately cringed. Yet any embarrassment for being so loud in the eerie silence of the midnight was chased away by the gigantic weight permeating his tired bones and the low anger grumbling in his chest. He just wanted to take a shower and pass out on his bed as fast as humanly possible.</p><p> </p><p>He dragged his feet to the bathroom and mechanically undressed, so absorbed by his desire to put this awful day behind him that he missed the extra pair of shoes in the genkan. As soon as the warm water hit his skull, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He cleaned himself as vigorously as he could after working a 14-hour shift, imagining that he was erasing the grime of false compliments and passive aggressive behavior directed at him way too often today. Or yesterday now.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to be less loud, he tiptoed to the bedroom. Akaashi briefly wondered if he should rub one just to sleep better as he blindly padded for a pair of boxers to wear and then towards the bed. He felt a warm mass in the covers.</p><p> </p><p>He was here and Akaashi totally forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p>Like a dead body in the middle of the bed, Osamu softly snored, not at all inconvenienced by all the noise Akaashi was making at nearly 2 in the morning. The subtle rise and fall of his chest filled Akaashi with warmth. He laid out next to him and sneaked an arm around his torso, letting himself paint two, three, four kisses on his boyfriend’s nape. Osamu let a soft sigh and seemingly woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, hey, rough day?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” was all Akaashi let himself share while nuzzling even deeper in Osamu’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“Texted ya when I got ’re but I don’t think ya got the time to answer me back,” Osamu turned toward him and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was facing a dilemma. On one hand, he was really, immensely, tired. On the other, the last time they saw each other was two weeks ago and Osamu smelled as good as walking past a bakery. Akaashi wanted to feel him deep into his core. He permitted himself to leave a not entirely innocent kiss barely below Osamu’s collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t ya sleep? Not that I’m complainin’.” Akaashi cracked one eye open and found Osamu softly staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>He decided that words were overrated and leaned forward, sealing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu let out another soft sigh, melting against him and caging him against the bed. Their legs tangled themselves to each other and to the covers that surrounded them and Akaashi let his arms circle and feel the familiar strength of Osamu’s back to the contrasting slimness of his waist. He wanted to always feel like this, Akaashi decided, under Osamu’s heavenly weight and not leaving for food, water, work or anything else in the entire world. Osamu kissed his neck, nibbled at his chest and made his way down Akaashi’s quivering stomach until he reached the top of his thighs and hooped two thumbs under his boxer’s elastic band. His dark eyes had a mischievous glint while they fixed on Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme take care of ya,” Osamu whispered. Akaashi thought that no man had the right to look so good while staring at someone’s crotch. He also thought that Osamu deserved to know that.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s reply was a small laugh, a soft hit of warm air against Akaashi’s skin as he undressed him of the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Osamu nuzzled against his skin and Akaashi loved the clashing lewdness and cuteness of Osamu’s fluttering eyelashes against his cock as he mouthed lazily against his pelvis. Osamu dragged a deliciously hot tongue against him, twirling it against the tip. Wasting no time, he took Akaashi’s hardening cock in his mouth to the root, while Akaashi tried his best not to buck into the velvety warmth surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s mouth was big and wet and the only thing in Akaashi’s mind. He let his boyfriend bob his head up and down while savoring the moment, watching Osamu’s stretched cheeks, softly caressing his jaw and knotting a hand in his soft and mussed black hair. Osamu tongued languidly at his slit while keeping eye contact. One of his hands made its way back and up Akaashi’s chest, caressing his flank and cupping one pec firmly, and the other pressed hard on the delicate skin of his inner thigh. His calloused hand was heaven and hell on the sensitive nerves of Akaashi’s nipple. He sucked up and down Akaashi’s cock with fervor, humming like it was the best midnight snack he could find. And so Akaashi found himself falling apart on the best features of one Miya Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>“'Samu…”, he tried while weakly linking his hand with the one that was most likely leaving indigo imprints in his thigh. He was unwilling to let Osamu do all the work, especially when he missed him so strongly and finally found him in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“'Samu<em> … Osamu </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pulled on Osamu’s hair and jaw and moved him to his side, to his boyfriend’s surprise. Akaashi then wiggled on the bed and twisted so he could bury his head between Osamu’s thick thighs, sadly covered by his pajamas. Osamu quickly got the memo and took off the t-shirt he wore to bed and started to undo the knot on his pajama pants. Akaashi thought that it was unfair that not only did Osamu have an obscenely pretty mouth and two big and strong long-fingered hands, he also had to have the most mouth-watering cock that Akaashi had ever seen. The girth made Akaashi’s knees go weak and it was barely curved. The tip flushed a pretty pink at him and Akaashi couldn’t keep himself from running a desperate tongue from the base to the top, dizzy on the smell of bonfires, forest and rain that he came to associate to his boyfriend. A soothing and hypnotizing combination.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird that I feel both really in love and so horny I could catch on fire?” crossed his mind while he tried to blow Osamu like his life depended on it. Like if he did a really good job, he could take a month-long vacation where all he would do is fuck, cook with Osamu, maybe read for actual fun and fuck Osamu some more.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought ya were tired, Keiji-kun,” Osamu chuckled, fondling his hips and ass. “Where does this energy come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just felt like I had to have your dick in my mouth or else it’d kill me,” Akaashi replied, staring at him like he didn’t have the world’s most obnoxious saliva thread connecting his chin to the tip of Osamu’s cock and Osamu couldn’t help it but laugh so hard that tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Akaashi felt a little ashamed but he was truly desperate, so he resumed his task. He tried every trick that he knew of so Osamu could feel even a tenth like he felt when they were together, pressing an insistent finger on Osamu’s taint and playing with his balls. He was so set on making Osamu lose just a bit of his composure that he almost missed the tiny murmuring of his name as Osamu also took him in his mouth again and the sweetest inferno surrounded him again.</p><p> </p><p>How many days had they lived where this was the only thing they desired to do, but couldn’t? How many nights they had to come back to an empty bed and a cold room thinking about a loved one too far away to touch, to kiss, to caress? Akaashi had spent too many days feeling dull, only soothed on the days they could find a moment to talk together on their insanely busy schedules. He had lived too many nights feeling bizarrely empty, craving the pleasure of sharing life with another. That emptiness that was clearly not only poetical and figuratively, but also literally as he couldn’t dare to continue living a single minute without Osamu branding his mark on the deepest parts of his core. Once again, he ran a hand to Osamu’s jaw, caressing him insistently.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightstand, now, please…”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu groaned around his cock before popping off and searching for the lube bottle in the dark. Akaashi twisted once again so that they were on the same direction on the bed and tried to keep Osamu as deep in his throat as he could, listening to him struggle as Akaashi tried to cover with his fingers and tongue whichever few centimeters he couldn’t handle. He felt Osamu’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull the short strands lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei-chan… Kei-chan, ya look so pretty like this, god, feels so good…” Akaashi hummed, pleased, and Osamu gave a few tentative thrusts into the wet heat of his mouth before forcing him up and next to him, hugging him against his chest and making him straddle his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu kissed his temple softly as two fingers circled his rim. They rubbed against him as the cold lube warmed against his skin. Akashi lifted his head so he could kiss Osamu so hard that it filled whatever void existed in his heart, forgetting everything but their two bodies held close in the middle of the night. He didn’t want to let go even as he felt that he had to catch his breath, but Osamu’s forefinger pushing in and out of him made him gasp and break apart.</p><p> </p><p>“’Samu … more … please, more, want you so bad.” The words tumbled out of him as he pressed their foreheads together. Osamu pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a bit, babe, gonna get ya ready then I’m gonna make ya forget ‘bout everythin’ but me,” he added a second finger as Akaashi trembled against him. Osamu ground up against the top of his thighs, bringing some relief to Akaashi as he let him rut his cock against his stomach. “Kei-chan, I missed ya so much, hmm, wanted to feel ya against me so bad, needed ya so much it drove me crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you, missed you,” was all Akaashi could add as Osamu’s thick fingers pressed hard against the spot where he wanted to feel him the most. Just when he was about to complain that he was fine and they could get this over with Osamu added a third finger with a sense of finality, not leaving him a second to catch his breath. He pressed them and rubbed right on his prostate, making his whole body seize up.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu…’Samu, god…” Akaashi panted. He turned against Osamu’s neck and licked a long column from the base to the lobe of his ear. He nibbled at the soft skin, feeling Osamu tense at the small moans that left his mouth right by the shell of his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Get inside me … inside me before I lose my mind…”, Akaashi pleaded as Osamu undid the fragile thread of his sanity. He could feel Osamu groan under him as he rocked against his thighs with renewed fervor.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu made a few more thrusts and then took himself into his hand while looking for where the lube bottle was abandoned on the bed. He poured some more on his hand and Akaashi could hear him hiss beside him because of the cool liquid and he shook with anticipation as Osamu grabbed his hips. In two seconds flat, he found himself on his back and Osamu smirked down at his surprised expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Thought I said I’d take care of ya?” Osamu laughed. “Just relax and enjoy the show darling.” As he said so, he grabbed one of Akaashi’s ankles, repositioning him so he was half on his side and letting the ankle fall on his shoulder. He grabbed his waist and Akaashi had first row seats to Osamu’s contorting face as he slowly sank into him. He felt a shiver from the tip of his toes to the top of his head as Osamu finally bottomed out, and both of then let out a breath they didn’t even realize they were holding. He felt so full, pulled taut like an arc.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his hips in little circles against Akaashi, Osamu leaned down to kiss him deeply, nearly folding him in half.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous, gorgeous… Hmm, feels so good,” Osamu moaned against Akaashi’s tongue as the latter tried his best to move in sync against him, seeking more of the friction he craved so urgently.</p><p> </p><p>“Needed you so much, feels amazing …’Samu… Ah how can I even live when you’re not here?” Akaashi’s pants goaded Osamu into fucking him harder, picking up the pace while he bit lightly at his calf. Akaashi dug his nails in the meat of Osamu’s ass as Osamu knocked the air out of him with each thrust, forcing little pants out of him with the force. Osamu looked beautiful, sweat beading at his temple, his arms forcing with the effort of holding him on top of Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>“’Samu, my love, love you, ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kei-chan, Kei-chan, baby,” Osamu panted as he moved so he could take Akaashi’s other ankle to his shoulder and truly fold him in half. Akaashi could barely breathe with the effort but Osamu was so deep in him he decided oxygen was not an absolute necessity. Osamu was so close to him, so close that Akaashi didn’t know where his sighs ended and Osamu’s began. He felt so full as Osamu pounded the life out of him. So full he could forget for a couple of minutes that he was Akaashi Keiji, 26 years old, overworked manga editor in a shitty work environment. Under Osamu, he was just a bundle of nerves, a handful of firecrackers waiting to explode. Under Osamu, Akaashi could evacuate each and every tension that plagued his body. He could stop thinking and only exist.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu took one of the hands holding his knees in place and held his cheek in it, caressing the moisture falling from his eyes. Akaashi felt like whatever was coiled inside him was about to snap and make him burst in thousands of little pieces. Barely daring to open his eyes, he saw Osamu looking at him with fondness and a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel, Kei-chan? Ah… How do I feel inside ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Samu … hmm … god, so good, so good … so full, love you, ah…” Akaashi could see his vision whitening as he clawed helplessly at Osamu’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, ah … come for me, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shuddered as pleasure crashed him and seeped into his bones, lulling him. He used any strength that still existed within him to watch Osamu curve his back beautifully. He groaned as he fucked into him, as Akaashi’s orgasm bled into his, milking him dry. Distantly in his mind, Akaashi could feel the warm seed filling him. Osamu collapsed on top of him trying to catch his breath and everything was alright in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Time and space as concepts disappeared for a bit afterwards. Akaashi jumped awake as he felt a wet cloth drag against the sensitive skin of his thighs, rubbed red and raw from the friction.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, beautiful, let me just clean ya up and then we can finally sleep,” Osamu murmured as he tried to get him as clean as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes again, eyelids heavy like iron curtains, and he heard Osamu go back to the bathroom and then get in bed next to him. Osamu tucked him under his chin as one of his arms circled his middle, the luxurious skin-on-skin soothing him back to sleep. The last thing he felt before he could dream of a not-so-far-away future where coming home to Osamu was precious and normal is the softest brush of lips against his hair.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you very much for reading this<br/>this fic is basically me projecting bc you can't convince me that osamu wouldn't be the best boyfriend ever. boy's got it all : he's tall, dark, thicc, entrepreneurial and a cook, what else do you need? add every crumb of osaaka furudate gave us and i was sold. i need it like oxygen and akaashi needs someone to take care of him because homeboy is overworked, running on 9 coffees a day and most likely eating unhealty food because he can't find the time to cook.</p><p>catch me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Katsukis_Boots"> @Katsukis_Boots</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>